Sonic Forces: Speed Battle
Sonic Forces: Speed Battle (na Androidzie po prostu Sonic Forces) – gra wyścigowa z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]], stworzona przez Hardlight Studio i wydana przez Segę. Jest oparta o Sonic Forces i Sonic Dash. Produkcja Prace nad Sonic Forces: Speed Battle rozpoczęto w czerwcu 2016 roku, po przeprowadzeniu analizy możliwości najnowszych telefonów. Początkowo studio Hardlight sprawdzało, czy synchronizowana rozgrywka spełni ich oczekiwania. Wczesne prototypy gry wykorzystywały zawartość z poprzednich produkcji i technologii, np. Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom. Początkowo w grze planowano wykorzystać postacie z [[Sonic Boom (seria)|serii Sonic Boom]]. Od samego początku Hardlight starało się stworzyć łatwe do tworzenia poziomy, które pasowałyby do nowego stylu rozgrywki. Dlatego też powstał system, dzięki któremu mogli tworzyć każdy część trasy jaka była im potrzebna. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle od początku traktowano jako sieciową grę. Podczas prac nad trasami, twórcy starali się stworzyć unikalne elementy, które dostosowałyby się do możliwości urządzeń mobilnych. W 2016 roku Hardlight przedstawili swój pomysł Team Sonic, które potrzebowało w tym czasie nowej gry mobilnej. Po omówieniu projektu z Takashim Iizuką, zespół poszerzył swoje grono, aby dopracować grę. Po roku, a dokładnie we wrześniu 2017 roku, produkcja została wydana w niektórych regionach, jako wersja testowa. W listopadzie globalnie wydano pełną wersję gry. W momencie wydania Sonic Forces: Speed Battle składało się z trzech stref po dwanaście tras. Więcej stref planowanych jest w przyszłych aktualizacjach. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka Sonic Forces: Speed Battle przypomina swoją rozgrywką Sonic Dash i Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom. Jednak zamiast biegania po nieskończonej trasie, gracz ściga się po przygotowanych już torach z innymi zawodnikami. Wyścig toczy się w czasie rzeczywistym. Może w nim brać udział maksymalnie czterech graczy. Przed wyścigiem gracz wybiera postać. Nowe postaci mogą być odblokowywane przez zbieranie kart, otrzymywanych ze skrzyń za wygrane wyścigi. Podczas wyścigu postaci cały czas biegną do przodu. Gracz może skakać, wykonywać wślizgi, a także zmieniać tory. Wyścigi zaczynają się na czterech torach, ale ich ilość może się potem zmieniać od jednego do nawet sześciu. Gracz musi zbierać pierścienie, aby zwiększać swoją prędkość. Może ich posiadać maksymalnie 100. Zderzenie się z przeszkodami lub przeciwnikami powoduje utratę pierścieni i szybkości. Przeciwników można dodatkowo zniszczyć wykonując skok lub wślizg, aby zdobyć dodatkowe pierścieni. Należy również uważać na przedmioty, z których korzystają inni gracze. Na wyścig mają również wpływ trzy atrybuty postaci: szybkość, przyspieszenie, a także siła. Im wyższa jest ta ostatnia, tym krócej postacie doznają ogłuszenia pod wpływem przeszkód i przedmiotów. Każda z postaci może także zbierać własne przedmioty z Item Boxów położonych na trasie. Metą każdego wyścigu jest prototyp Upiornego Rubinu. Gra dobiera graczy na zasadzie ilości ich trofeów i rangi. Są to punkty pojawiające się obok ikony gracza. Po zakończeniu wyścigu gracze zatrzymują zebrane pierścienie, a także przyznawane są im skrzynie bitewne, z których można zebrać karty dla danej postaci. Dodatkowo gracze, którzy zajęli pierwsze lub drugie miejsce otrzymują skrzynie zwycięstwa, które zawierają większe bonusy, takie jak pierścienie i karty dla wielu postaci. Czerwone pierścienie pojawiają się w grze jako waluta, którą można otrzymać z darmowych skrzyń, albo zakupić je za prawdziwe pieniądze. Za czerwone pierścienie można kupić zwykłe pierścienie, skrzynki, albo odblokować skrzynie zwycięstwa natychmiastowo, gdyż na ich odblokowanie trzeba czekać kilka godzin. Darmowe skrzynie są dostarczane graczowi co cztery godziny i można je przechowywać w ilości maksymalnie dwóch jednocześnie. Zebranie odpowiedniej liczby kart dla danej postaci pozwala ją odblokować, albo umożliwia zakupić dla niej zwiększenie poziomu za pierścienie. Ulepszanie postaci zwiększa ogólny poziom gracza: Gdy poziom gracza się zwiększa, modyfikowane są dwie statystyki: Ring Boost i Resistance. Ring Boost zwiększa maksymalną szybkość postaci zdobywaną za zebrane pierścienie. Resistance z kolei zmniejsza efekty ataków innych graczy, które mają negatywny wpływ na postać. Misje Co każde 24 godziny gracze otrzymują losowe misje. Można mieć ich maksymalnie trzy jednocześnie. Za ich wykonywanie przyznawane są spore nagrody. Misje te polegają na wykonaniu konkretnych czynności podczas wyścigu, albo wybrania konkretnej postaci. Ulepszenia Ulepszanie postaci jest możliwe po zebraniu odpowiedniej ilości kart. Należy następnie wydać pierścienie na ulepszenie. Wyższy poziom postaci ulepsza efekty wykorzystywanych przez nią przedmiotów. Każda postać może być ulepszona maksymalnie 16 razy. Rzadkość postaci wpływa jak wiele kart i pierścieni będzie wymaganych do dokonania ulepszenia. Ilość doświadczenia przyznawanego za ulepszenie również zależy od rzadkości, oraz od poziomu postaci. Postacie Trasy W Sonic Forces: Speed Battle pojawiają się cztery rodzaje tras. Zlokalizowane są w: City, Green Hill Zone, Sky Sanctuary Zone i Mystic Jungle. *Green Hill **Pyramid Valley **Corkscrew Canyon **Parched Palms **Desert Falls **Sandy Hills *City **Sunset Bridge **Splash Highway **Red Gate Bay **Red Gate Ruins **Viaduct Valley *Sky Sanctuary **Temple Gate **Celestial Skyway **Ancient Isles **Spiral Heights *Mystic Jungle **Lambent Grove **Electric Arbor **Tangled Tunnels Ciekawostki * Z wyjątkiem Amy, postacie wprowadzone w pierwszym dniu gry są takie same jak w Sonic Runners Adventure z tego samego roku. *Gra korzysta z utworów pochodzących z Sonic Forces. Na większości tras w tej grze wykorzystano muzykę z poziomu Lost Valley. Jedynie na trasach z Mystic Jungle pojawia się muzyka z Luminous Forest. W menu natomiast odgrywany jest utwór towarzyszący mapie świata na początku gry. *Jest to pierwsza gra wzorowana na Sonic Dash, która nie polega na bieganiu po niekończącej się trasie. *Blaze, Cream, Big, Zazz, Jet i Wave to jedyne grywalne postacie w tej grze, które nie pojawiły się w żadnej formie w Sonic Forces. thumb *W 2018 z okazji 1 kwietnia na Twitterze SEGA HARDlight opublikowany został żartobliwy profil postaci Aarona Webbera. fr:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle de:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle es:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle en:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Kategoria:Gry na telefony Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2017 roku